DE 10 2012 008 691 A1 discloses a method for operating work stations of an open-end rotor spinning machine and a corresponding work station for performing the method, with which a first, swivel-mounted suction nozzle and a second, movably mounted suction nozzle are provided. The first, swivel-mounted suction nozzle picks up a thread from a package and passes the thread to the work station in the area of the spinning device. Upon reaching a predetermined diameter of the package, the winding process is interrupted and a change of the package/tube is initiated. Herein, the produced thread is disposed of through the second suction nozzle, which is positionable as required. The movably mounted second suction nozzle is positioned upon the transfer of the incoming thread to an empty tube in such a manner that the thread can be held in the suitable position. The disadvantage here is that two movably mounted suction nozzles are required. Thereby, the construction expense of the storage of the suction nozzles that is necessary for this is elaborate, and requires a high control effort. In addition, the movement of the suction nozzles is time-consuming and is detrimental to the productivity of the work station.